According to JP 2004-101254 A, a prior art was disclosed, which, based on the reception time and positions of a base station and respective wireless receiving stations, detects the actual position of a wireless terminal in a wireless LAN system upon reception of wireless signals transmitted from a base station and a wireless terminal via a plurality of wireless receiving stations.
According to the same JP 2004-101254 A, in order to detect the actual position of a designated wireless terminal, the above prior art selects a plurality of wireless receiving stations geographically adjoining a base station complete with association (connection) with the corresponding wireless terminal.